School Shooting Ruined My Life
by creativemind36
Summary: 18 year old Hannah Barry is trapped inside her school by outcasts that want to play a messed up game of hide and seek with the students at Harrison High. Her only hope for survival is Dr.Spencer Reid from the FBI, the voice on the other end of her phone.
1. Prologue

**Third story I've started on this website, it's a bit different from my other stories. I hope you enjoy it. By the way this is the prologue, that's why its so short. **

The day started normally enough. I got up at 7am, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, got dressed and by 7:50 I was out the door like always. I walked to my friend Jennie's house and we walked to school like always. But today wasn't a normal a day, it may have started normally, but it was about to go completely out of control. So out of control that it seemed that no one could stop what was happening. What did happen.

My name is Hannah Barry, and the outcasts at my school recently got together and planned to kill every last person that ever made their lives a living hell. In other words they got guns and held the whole school hostage in the cafeteria and proceeded to give instructions, they let anyone out who haven't 'wronged' them, the rest they released into the school for a game of hide and seek. They find you, you die. They don't find you, you live for another round. Each game lasts an hour. Over the PA they'd call you down when the game was up. There was no escape, they had all the doors blocked by other people willing to work for the 'cause'.

I almost died that day. If it wasn't for the BAU the students left alive would be dead, there'd be no one left alive. All 29 students at Harrison High that were held hostage in Virginia would be dead.

All because everyone won't accept anyone that's different.

Some world we live in.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the official Chapter One. It's much longer then 200 words LOL. **

**I don't own Criminal Minds. **

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. "Noo, I don't want to get up yet.." I mumbled into my pillow burying my face into it. Unfortunately my alarm clock is the kind of clock that gets louder each time you hit snooze. What started as your normal alarm clock volume had gotten louder because I had hit snooze about 3 times now.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ugh, alright I'm up…" I said as I sat up and turned the alarm off. I got out of my bed, I stood up too fast though. I suddenly felt very dizzy. I grabbed my desk chair for support and I looked at my alarm clock.

7:00 am.

'Right on schedule.' I thought to myself. I exited my room and headed into the kitchen, my mother, my sister and I live in a bungalow, I grabbed some fruit loops and milk and sat down in front of them.

"Oh look the walking dead is up." My sister Lexie said to me. Lexie's a freshman in college, I'm in grade 12, and my mother's a lawyer. I grunted in response to her shoveling the fruit loops in my mouth. My mom laughed. "You know not to bug your sister in the morning." She chuckled to herself. She knows me so well.

We finish our breakfast, and I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I don't do much with my hair I just run a brush through it, I also don't wear makeup so I always use the washroom first in the morning. I exit the bathroom and my mother quickly goes in before my sister notices, she takes about 30 minutes to do her make-up.

I walk into my room to get dressed. I wear my purple t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Seems like a simple out fit, but I don't want to stand out.

Turns out that's a blessing in disguise later.

I check my watch, it says its 7:40. I go into the living room and turn on the TV to check the weather, its May so its going to be 23 in the morning and 27 in the afternoon. 'Jennie's going to complain about that.' I thought to myself almost laughing out loud. Jennie's not a fan of the weather when it's really hot out.

It's 7:50 now, I head out the door. "Bye Mom, Bye Lexie. Love you." I said as I exited the house.

Little did I know it could've been the last time I said that too them.

_Spencer's POV_

The day had not started well. I woke up late, Morgan snuck most of his files into my pile, and the coffee machine broke down.

Not a good start, to what appeared outside to be the perfect day. I worked through the files absently mindedly. My thoughts kept drifting to our last case, those bank robbers almost took Will and Henry away from JJ. I couldn't stand to see any of my family members being hurt in any way.

My thoughts also drifted to Emily. She was gone now. She left the BAU last week for a job in London. I missed her terribly sometimes, but most of the time I wonder if there was anything we could have done that could have prevented the whole Ian Doyle mess.

I then get the feeling someone's watching me, I drift out of my thoughts just to realize I've been staring at Emily's desk and Morgan's staring at me. My cheeks flush a deep red. Morgan gives me an understanding look before going back to his work. I go back to the files working quickly.

I look at the clock.

8:02 am.

I sigh. 'Time's going so slowly lately' I think to myself. I look down at the files the words seem to blur together.

I could really use some coffee right now.

_Hannah's POV_

I walked up to Jennie's house, she was waiting on the front steps reading a manga. "D. Gray-Man?" I ask her. Her head snaps up she's clearly surprised. "Did I scare you?" I laugh. Her face goes red. "Yes.." She muttered to herself.

She stands up and quickly looks at her watch. "It's 8:10, I swear your like clockwork in the morning." She says as we start walking towards the school. "Seriously? I'm that predicable?" I ask her. "Yes, why do you think I wait outside for you? You leave at the same time, and you arrive at my house at the same time." She explains. "Huh, I didn't realize." I said. She laughs. "How long have we known each other?" She asks. "Um, since we were 7." I answer.

We chat about various things before we arrive at the school around 8:30. "Want to go to the library?" I ask her after we've put our bags in our lockers. "Sure why not, I need to return these Manga's anyways." She said. We return the books and walk around the school.

"_Attention students their will be an assembly first period. All students proceed to the cafeteria instead of your classes after the morning bell rings." _

"I wonder what it's about.." Jennie asked me. "We don't usually have an assembly."

The bell then rang. I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess we're going to find out." I said.

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed on this story, the next chapter will be out soon I promise.**

**Read & Review Please! :D**

**~ Creativemind36 **


	3. Chapter 2

**The last chapter was a bit slow I'll admit, but it's just the events leading up to the shooting and I thought It'd be important to add them in. :D I'm also going to name my chapters from here on out.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter Two: The assembly

_Hannah's POV:_

Jennie and I took our regular seats at the back of the cafeteria. Slowly all 600 students filed into the cafeteria. By slowly I mean it took about 30 minutes for all 600 seats to be filled. Of course about 20 people thought 'screw this' and didn't bother to show up.

All 30 teachers sat behind Jennie and I, I noticed that the principal and vice principal were no where to be seen. Which is odd considering they usually are here for the assembly's they put together. Everyone was talking about random things and I swear the people in front of us were talking about getting 'high' when this shit is over.

My school is lovely.

"What do you think this is about?" Jennie asked me again. She was looking at the stage a curious expression on her face. "Like I said before, we're about to find-" I was suddenly cut off by a loud bang and something warm hitting the back of my head. I looked at Jennie and her eyes were wide and her face had gone pale. It looked like she was trying to say something but no words were coming out of her mouth.

I slowly raised my hand to the back of my head and I touched the substance that hit the back of my head and I almost pass out when I see what it is.

Blood. Fresh blood. That's not mine.

Jennie's still looking behind me and suddenly she leans forward and pukes. Everyone around us is staring at me in stunned silence.

No, they're not staring at me. They're staring behind me. I start to turn around. "Hannah, no.." Jennie cries. I turn anyways and I suddenly know why Jennie didn't want me to look.

It's my English teacher, and her head has a huge hole in it. Suddenly everyone comes out of shock and starts screaming. Teachers are trying to calm everyone down and it's clear they're on the verge of tears.

I just sat there in stunned silence my eyes not leaving her body. I realize I'm hyperventilating. "Oh god.." I whisper as the realization suddenly came down on me. She was shot, from behind someone walked behind her without her knowing and shot her. And her blood got on me.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP OR YOU ALL DIE!" I heard someone shout into a microphone.

Everyone shut up right away and I forced my eyes away from my teacher and faced the front of the cafeteria.

"Nobody move. If you try to escape you will die." The guy said. Honestly at the time my only thoughts were 'What's this guys name again? instead of freaking out at the rifle he was holding. I questioned that later and my therapist said I was in shock and trying to deny what was happening.

"There are people standing at every single exit in this school holding guns, if you try to get past them you will be shot." He continued pacing the stage. About 15 other students stood behind him holding identical rifles.

I looked at one of the exits closet to us and I saw a girl standing there holding a rifle. Yet again I was more concerned with the fact that no one noticed a ninth grader standing there holding a gun.

"My followers will soon be coming around to tell you if you stay, or if you go. Do not try to fight them, you will die." He instructed calmly. I gripped Jennie's hand and she gripped it equally back. "We will give you five minutes to say goodbye to your friends. This may be the last time you see them." He continued.

Jennie then started to sob uncontrollably. "Hey, don't cry it's okay," I said trying to sound calm for her sake. "You've done nothing to them, they'll let you go." I pulled her towards me and hugged her tightly. "I don't want to die.." She sobbed.

I knew Jennie would be let go, but would I?

_Spencer's POV:_

It was 9am now and the day felt like it was getting worse as the minutes ticked by. The Las Vegas Hospital called me to inform me my mother had an episode. They calmed her down, but they want me to come visit her soon. I called her for once and she was convinced that the phone was wired by the government.

So I'm just going to keep sending her letters.

I get stressed out each time she has an episode, I love my mother really I do. It just feels like I age 5 years each time the hospital calls me to inform me my mother has had another episode.

I shouldn't think like that. I love my mother and I believe the hospital is the best thing for her. I just have to keep reminding myself that it could be worse.

Way worse.

**I can't believe this is getting so many views (yeah, I check the stats lol) **

**Read and Review Please. It makes the chapters come quicker ;) **

**~ Creativemind36**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed! :D**

**I don't own Criminal Minds. I seriously wish I did though.**

_Chapter Three: The team gets called in, and the people are chosen._

Our five minutes were up, and his 'followers' were going throughout the cafeteria picking who was leaving and who was staying. So far all the ninth graders were gone, and two students had gotten shot for attempting to run away, and ten teachers were murdered attempting to interfere. Jennie was on the verge of a panic attack, wait never mind she was having a panic attack. She was hyperventilating and shaking uncontrollably as they followers drew closer to us. I was trying to keep calm but I couldn't get the image of the 13 dead people out of my head.

Suddenly a guy was standing in front of us. I looked at him trying to put on a brave face when I recognized him. Jennie seemed to also because of how wide her eyes went. "V-Victor?" She whispered. I stared at him. He stared back showing no emotion what so ever. He's never been one to show much emotion. We were so shocked to see him working with these psycho's that we didn't even notice he was holding a rifle. He pointed it at Jennie so suddenly. Before I knew what I was doing I stepped in the way. "No." I said as I stood in front of her. The barrel, I think it's called was pushed into my stomach. "Don't shoot her." I begged. "Please." Victor stared at me, completely emotionless. "I was just going to tell her to leave she's not on our list." He tells me. "Now sit down." He ordered. I quickly sit down beside Jennie again. "W-Wait.." Jennie said tears streaming down her face. "W-What about H-Hannah?" She sobbed. "S-She has to come with me!"

"She stays." Victor says calmly as he moves to the other people in our row. Jennie's sobbing openly now. "You may want to leave before people get mad and shoot." He continued staring at Jennie. "I'm not leaving without Hannah!" She yelled. "Jennie go." I said. She looked at me mortified. "What? NO!" She shouted at me. "Jennie, I'll be okay, I'm smart I can figure this out." I said to her hoping my voice doesn't betray me. "Leave." I said to her. She stares at me before flinging herself into my arms and hugging me tightly. "I'll find a way to get you out of here I promise." She whispered to me. She pulled away from me and exited the cafeteria.

I sat back down and tried not to cry. I looked back at the doors where my best friend just left and I noticed Victor staring at me. There was something in his eyes and I instantly recognized it.

Fear and sorrow.

Victor felt bad that I had to stay behind.

I just didn't know why yet.

_Spencer's POV:_

I was thinking the world was against me when we got the case. "We have a case." Penelope said as she rushed by. "It's at the local high school, about 20 students are holding students and teachers hostage with guns." She said as she handed us the files in the conference room. "A shooting? Why'd we get called in?" Derek asked her. "It seems they're letting students out." Penelope said. "That's odd, usually shooters just start firing randomly." Rossi said to her. "They have about 50 students inside the cafeteria now." Penelope explained as she showed us footage from the security cameras. "So they just let about 500 students and staff go? Why?" Derek asked.

"Can't we just bust in the back doors of the school?" David asked. "We can't do that, they have people with guns on each door. We get within 10 feet of those doors and they open fire." Penelope said. "Let's go team." Aaron said as we exited.

Unfortunately for us cases like this don't usually end well.

**I swear the next chapter will be over 1000 words, that's when the action begins!**

**R&R**

**~Creativemind36 **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! :D Now things are picking up! **

**Thank you to one of my reviewers, I'll try what you suggested.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter Four: Instructions.

_Hannah's POV:_

About 30 people were left in the cafeteria now. All of them grade 12 students, no teachers were left and the death count had gone up to 20 people. I don't know why I was keeping count at the time, no one can give me the answer to that. I sat there twiddling my thumbs looking at my feet, avoiding the shooters gazes and smirks.

"Will everyone please move up to the front of the cafeteria." A girl said who was on the stage.

Everyone stood up and moved to the front of the room. The protesting had stopped, the fighting had stopped. We knew what would happen if we did any of those things. We've seen what would happen.

I stepped over a dead body of one of my classmates. I made the mistake of looking at her, and I suddenly recognized her.

"Oh god.." I whispered to myself as I ran to one of the garbage cans and puked into it I felt someone pull my hair back.

"I-It's okay.." I heard someone say. I finished puking and turned to face the person who held my hair back. I came face to face with one of the most popular girls in school. Julie Baron.

"T-Thanks.." I said to her. Avoiding her gaze suddenly feeling embarrassed about puking in front of her.

"No problem." She said wirily the smile she gave me was clearly forced.

We continued our walk down to the front of the cafeteria. All 30 students sat in one row, I sat between Julie Baron and Patrick Noble. Patrick looked like he'd been crying, and Julie just looked pale.

I noticed there was an even number of boys and girls, I don't think it was a coincidence.

"You have been picked for a reason." The leader started pacing in front of us holding his gun. "You will all you what you've done to deserve what's going to happen to you." He continued smiling.

We all sat there quietly, waiting for him to continue. He laughed suddenly and the sound echoed across the room.

"Well, well. It appears it takes 20 deaths to get you guys to shut up and cooperate." He laughed again, the power of it made everyone shrink in their seats.

"W-Why are you doing this?" One girl asked, her eyes were red from crying. The leader glared at her and crossed the row to where she was sitting.

"Because people like you think it's okay to just make people like us lives miserable!" He shouted in her face.

"I-I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

He looked really pissed off now. He suddenly raised his gun and shot her.

Everyone yelled 'No!' at the same time. Her body feel limply on the floor and he kicked her away from his pacing path.

"She didn't really matter anyways, we can still play our game without her." He stated. "Lauren!" He shouted at the pink haired girl on the stage. She hopped off the stage and ran towards him.

"Yes Elliot?" She asked him looking at him with adoration in her eyes.

'Oh, that's what his name is.' I thought to myself feeling ashamed suddenly. I should have know that.

"Take this body and place it on the stage." He ordered.

"Right away Elliot!" She chirped as she dragged the girls body onto the stage. "Um Elliot? She's still alive." Lauren said frowning.

"You know what to do." He stated, looking extremely ticked now.

Lauren raised her gun and fired at the girls body two more times. Silent tears ran down my face, no one deserves that.

"Now that we've taken care of that..problem." He said. "I will now give you instructions on what's going to happen next." He looked at the gun fondly. "Does anyone remember the game hide and seek?" He asked us a twinkle in his eyes.

I don't like where this is going. I don't like this at all.

"Well you see everyone." Elliot said staring at all of us. "We're going to play Hide and Seek, and if we find you." He continued. "You die." He said a matter of factly.

Everyone had a collective look of shock on there faces. Patrick had started openly sobbing, Elliot chose to ignore him thankfully.

"Each game will last an hour, you have ten minutes each round to hide." He instructed pacing again. "You can hide anywhere in the school, don't try and escape, we have someone at every exited." He smiled and laughed again. "I bet your wondering how you can trust us to know when the round ends?" He asks us. "It wouldn't be any fun if you came out of hiding and we just shot you, we wouldn't do that. That just ruins the game."

This guy is insane!

" You'll know when the round is done, our friend will say an announcement over the PA system." He stated. "And then the bell will ring." He smiled. "Don't worry, we actually follow the rules we give people."

Everyone was staring at him dumbfounded. How does someone come up with this?

"Your ten minutes start now, I suggest you run." He said as he set his watch.

_Spencer's POV:_

We stood outside the school under a tent the we set up for our equipment. Penelope had set up two laptops and was trying to get into the schools security system to turn on the cameras.

We were asking the students who was in the building and why they thought those people were being held hostage. I was talking to a hysterical girl named Jennie whose friend was still inside the building.

"Dr. Reid you have to do something please!" She sobbed to me. I was not good at comforting people, let alone a hysterical teenage girl.

"Jennie what's her name?" I asked her as comforting as I could.

She got somewhat control of herself so she could answer. "H-Her name's Hannah Barry." She answered.

Little did I know I'd be on the phone with her within the hour.

**I hope that's easier to read now. Lol. **

**R&R**

**~ Creativemind36**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh wow, I just can't seem to stop writing this fanfic! I haven't updated my other one yet Lol. I might want to type the rest soon.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter Five: The First Hour

_Hannah's POV:_

Everyone sat in stunned silence for a few seconds before someone spoke.

"Uh, what?" Someone shouted. I realized it was Riley Erik's. "Are you being serious?" She asked, she looked like she may throw up.

"I'm being very serious, you now have 9 minutes." Elliot said. He stared at us unmoving. He suddenly raised his gun and shot Riley. "NOW!" He shouted at us.

Everyone sprinted out of the cafeteria, it was a mass frenzy to get out. People were falling, and getting pushed out of the way. I was pushed into one of the tables and I almost fell over.

I got out of the cafeteria and I headed towards the stairs to the second floor of the school.

"7 minutes, you have 7 minutes until the games begin." I heard someone say over the PA.

That made me feel even more panicky. Where was I going to hide? I looked around the top floor wondering where in hell's name I was going to hide.

"6 minutes, you have 6 minutes."

Shit.

I ran to my locker for some unknown reason and I unloaded all my binders from my backpack so it'd be light and I swung it over my shoulders. In my bag I had: my cell phone, headphones for the cell phone and my lunch.

"5 minutes, you have 5 minutes to hide."

I do not work well under pressure!

Then I remembered the bathroom. There's this one bathroom on the second floor that has a lock on the inside, I don't mean the stalls, I mean the actually door can be locked _from the inside. _No one can get in.

"4 minutes left."

I rush to the washroom and thankfully it's open. I rush inside and lock the door. I back into the handicap stall and I lock that too.

I'm not taking any chances.

I sit on the ground and I let it all out. I'm sobbing uncontrollably I try to make it silent so that no one hears me. I'm shaking uncontrollably. I take out my cell phone and I notice that my cell phone charger is in my back pack. I still don't know how it got in there.

"2 minutes, you have 2 minutes left until the hunting begins."

I try to pull myself together as I call my house. I of course get the answering machine.

"H-Hey mom, it's Hannah. You probably got a call or something saying where I am. Um, if not I-I..I'm in trouble. Some kids at my school have guns and..I love you mom. A lot..tell Lexie I love her too okay?..Bye." I say into my phone. I hang up and curl myself into a ball.

"The game is starting now best of luck to anyone that actually found a decent hiding place." Then I heard laughter over the PA system. I shivered uncontrollably and rested my head on the knees.

I hope I can make it through this.

_Spencer's POV:_

I tried to calm Jennie down again, but I failed miserably. She refused to go home until we get Hannah out of the building.

"I'm not leaving!" She shouted at Morgan.

He gave me the 'help me' look, I didn't know how to help him. I walked over to Penelope.

"Oh ew!" She shouted suddenly.

"What's up Baby Girl?" Morgan asked her, Jennie was standing behind him.

"There's a camera in the girl's bathroom in the second floor!" She shouted, clearly disgusted. Her facial feature's suddenly changed. "Someone just ran into the bathroom." She said.

Jennie walked behind her and she gasped.

"It's Hannah! Oh thank god she's alive!" She cried.

I went behind Penelope. Hannah had locked the door and ran into the handicap stall. We couldn't get any footage of what she was doing in the stall.

"Garcia can you get a picture of Hannah? We also need information on her." I asked her. "We need to know why she was chosen to stay behind."

Penelope typed away on her laptop. "Jennie, what's Hannah's cell number?" I asked her as I grabbed my phone.

She said it to me and I typed it in. "Wait, why do you need it?" Jennie asked me a worried tone in her voice.

I turned to the team. "I've just found our way to figure out what's going on." I told them.

"What?" JJ asked.

"I'm calling Hannah Barry, she's in a secluded space. She'll be able to tell us what's happening."

_Hannah's POV:_

I sat quietly in the washroom. All I could hear was my breathing, and it felt like my heart was pounding. I suddenly heard this vibrating noise and I looked at my cell phone, someone was calling me.

"Hello?" I whispered as I heard someone walk by the bathroom door.

"_Hello? Hannah? This is Doctor Spencer Reid, I'm with the FBI." _

**Sorry if it's kind of a cliffhanger…The next chapter will be out soon! **

**~Creativamind36**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heeeres Chapter Six! I promise to update my other story soon. My friend is obsessed with this story and I swear she wants me to update every day! Lol.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter Six: Hour One Continued.

"W-Wait, FBI?" I whispered shocked. The police were already here? How did they know to come so quickly? We've only be in this situation for about 30 minutes now!

Oh wait.

The other hostages that were released must have called the police. That should have been obvious.

Oh shoot Dr. Reid said something and I didn't hear him. He could have just told me the way out of this mess and hung up for all I knew!

"P-Pardon?" I ask him trying not to sound like an airhead.

"_Hannah I asked you what's going on in the school." _He says. "_Are you okay?"_ He asks me concern filling his voice.

"I'm fine. I-I'm just really scared." I admit remembering my English teacher's dead body.

"_Hannah how did you escape the shooters?" _He asks me.

"They let us go." I whisper trying to be quiet enough so anyone walking by can't hear me, but loud enough so Dr. Reid can still hear me.

"_They let you go?"_ He sounds shocked, I hear him say something to someone and then I hear 'Baby girl' or something along those lines from the person Dr. Reid was talking to. _"Hannah, do you know why they let you go?" _He asks.

I explain the 'game' in full detail, how people are blocking the exits and how there's only 28 people left alive in the building.

"_Only 28 students are left? Have you seen any other teachers?" _He questions me, I hear him writing everything I've said down.

"Yes, but I haven't seen any other teachers in the-"Suddenly I heard screams and rapid gunfire. I put my hand over my mouth to stop my cries, as I hear the shooters _laughing_ at the person they just caught.

"_Hannah? Hannah are you okay?" _I hear Spencer say/yell into the phone.

I hear the shooters run past the washroom still laughing. "Oh god, they're so close Dr. Reid.." I whisper. "Please get me out of here! I don't want to die!" I cry into my arm muffling my sobs.

I hear Dr. Reid gulp into the phone. _"We'll get you and your classmates out of the school I promise." _I hear him say.

"Thank you Dr. Reid." I said wiping my tears away from my face.

"_Just call me Spencer okay?"_ He says sounding ridiculously calm.

"Okay." I say that has given me some comfort, and I calm down a bit. The FBI is here they'll save us.

I suddenly hear someone trying to get into the washroom I freeze up and I'm positive I've stopped breathing at this point.

"Someone open the door please!" I hear someone sob.

I get up and stand near the stall door ready to open it my cell phone still pressed to my ear.

"_Hannah don't answer it, it could be a trap." _Spencer warned me.

"Someone please!"The shouting continued. "Someone..Oh my god!"

I freeze when I hear footsteps.

"OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR!" The person yelled pounding on the door. I move to open it when I hear a gunshot ring out.

"Is he dead?" One of the shooters ask.

"Nah, it doesn't matter though he'll bleed out in a few minutes anyways." The other one says.

I listen as they walk away and I put my cell phone on top of the sink and I throw open the door.

The sight on the other side isn't pretty.

"Patrick." I whisper. I quickly grab him and I pull him into the washroom locking the door behind us.

"Hannah.." He starts his voice sounds so small and weak.

"No Patrick don't talk." I tell him placing my hand over his stomach wound putting pressure on it. "You're going to be okay.." I whisper.

"Hannah we both know that's not-" He starts. I glare at him.

"You need to save your strength. The FBI is outside, they're going to help us. Help _you_ Patrick." I tell him.

"Hannah, I-I'm not going to make it." He says as the first tear slides down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. If I'd only opened the door.." I sob.

"I understand why you didn't open the door, don't blame yourself." He whispers. "Hannah please don't blame yourself for this." He begs.

I lightly push some of his light brown hair off his face. "You're going to be okay." I repeat.

Tears start to fall down my face as I realize the lies I'm telling him. One lands on his cheek I quickly wipe it away.

"Hannah please don't cry.." He begs tears are slowly going down his cheeks now. "Hannah, do you think it hurts to die, because I don't feel anything." He says.

That really does me in and it takes everything to hold back my sobs. "Don't talk like that, just don't you're going to be fine!" I say trying not to just convince Patrick but also myself.

"I..c-can..you t-tell Jennie I-I've a-always k-kind of had a-a crush on h-her?" He asks me.

"Of course I can." I say. He smiles at me, and then he looks at the ceiling and I swear to this day I could feel the life leave his body.

"Patrick?" I shout. I slightly shake him. "Patrick?" I shout again. I pull him close to me so that I'm hugging him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I start sobbing uncontrollably.

"10 minutes until round one ends, 10 minutes." The cheery voice on the PA says.

"Oh shut up! Just shut up!" I shout. I get up and I angrily kick one of the stall doors and I fall to a heap on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. "He didn't do anything to deserve this...he didn't do anything." I sob.

I eventually compose myself and I grab my cell phone. "I bet you heard my little melt down huh?" I say sniffling.

"_Actually there's a camera in the washroom. I'm so_ _sorry about your_ _friend Hannah." _Spencer says sounding sincere.

I'm honestly not even fazed about the camera, that's the whole reason no one uses this washroom. The principal's kind of a pervert.

"Round one is over now, please report back to the cafeteria for the next round to start." That cheery voice says.

"I have to go back." I tell Spencer.

"_Hannah are you crazy? You can't go back!" _Spencer states.

"I'm not staying in here with my friend's dead body, call me back in 15 minutes." I say to him as I hang up the phone. I grab my backpack and swing it over my shoulders I survey myself in the mirror.

I'm a mess. My hair has caked blood on the back of it, and my shorts are covered in Patrick's blood. Not to mention my eyes are red and puffy from sobbing.

I unlock the bathroom door and head to the cafeteria.

Time for the next round.

**Wow this is the longest chapter on this story! I hope you guys enjoy it! :D **

**As always R&R, the next chapter will be out before the weekend. **

**~ Creativemind36 **


	8. Chapter 7

**This is the last thing I'm posting until the 20****th****. Again sorry for the people out there that really want the next chapters out sooner. : ( **

**I feel really bad.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds. (I wish I did though, although I'd pass out if I met the cast..) **

Chapter Seven: In between rounds

_Spencer's POV:_

I stared at my cell phone in stunned silence. I couldn't believe what had just happened. It's no the fact that Hannah hung up on the one person who could guide her through this, it's the fact that she just held her friend as he died and she walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened at all.

That girl's stronger then she lets on.

No other teenager would be that calm after that situation.

_She's hiding something._

Where did that thought come from? She's not hiding anything, she's just…

Strong?

That didn't sound right but that's not the point right now we needed to get those kids out of there.

Before there weren't any kids left.

I put my phone in my pocket and looked at my team, they all had different reactions to what just happened.

Penelope's eyes were red and puffy from crying, Derek was rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Hotch had a faraway look in his eyes and Rossi was looking at him concerned. JJ was calling Will to check on Henry, maybe to get some good news.

I stared at the computer, watching as slowly the kids filed into the cafeteria. But why did they come back? I know Hannah's reason. She lost her hiding place because Patrick's dead body was there. But what about everyone else? Why would they come out of hiding?

I needed to answer those questions if I was going to get those kids out of there.

But first I needed to figure out more about them.

_Hannah's POV:_

I walked back into the cafeteria a total mess. I had the same feeling I had after…

No I won't go there now. I'd lose this forced 'calm' feeling I had. Besides, it's probably because the seriousness of the situation hasn't sunk in yet.

_Yeah, Just keep telling yourself that Hannah._

I was a mess. My hair was matted with blood and some of it was sweated to my head, my shorts were covered in Patrick's blood and my eyes were red and puffy from crying.

It wasn't pretty, I was basically covered in blood, sweat and tears.

My fellow hostages stared at me, I don't know how they managed to stay clean during this whole fiasco.

I sat down in my spot next to Julie and her eyes were the size of saucers. She looked like she wanted to ask me something but decided against it. A good choice on her part, I'm afraid if I open my mouth I'll start bawling again. Instead she carefully placed her hand on top of mine, she squeezed my fingers reassuringly. It was the friendliness thing she's ever done to me, besides holding my hair back when I threw up an hour and a half ago.

Elliot took the stage again. "There was 28 of you when the game started." He said a hint of a smirk on his face. "Now there's only 21 of you." He stated. He was pacing the stage. " 7 of you were not smart enough to find a decent hiding place." He stops talking and his gaze stops on me.

'_Oh shit, please don't shoot me..'_ I thought to myself.

"Some of you were really smart, but now your hiding place is gone." He said.

Then I put two and two together.

He killed Patrick. That son of a-

My train of thought is stopped by Elliot firing his gun.

Everyone freezes staring at him shocked. Why did he fire? I notice the Bluetooth in his ear.

Someone got upsetting news.

"The FBI's here." He said he turned to one of the cameras on the stage. "Welcome. I'm glad you're here to watch the game. This is going to be a lot more fun now." He said grinning evilly. "Lauren!" He shouted.

"Yes Elliot?" She asked her eyes twinkling. Can you say psycho?

"Get the knives for our next round." He says.

My blood runs cold.

He won't just shoot us now. He plans on torturing us, and he has an audience.

Then my phone vibrates.

_Unknown number._

'Spencer.' I thought to myself panic rising. Julie looks at me, a confused look on her face. Damn my blackberry and its loud vibrating!

"The second round starts now, I suggest you find different hiding places this round." Elliot says.

Everyone's running again and Julie sprints to one of the side doors still gripping my hand.

"Julie where?" I ask her as I fumble with my phone.

"I know a place we can hide but you have to trust me!" She shouts over the commotion.

I look at her, and in the moment I know I have to trust her.

"I trust you."

**I hope that's not too much of a cliffhanger. Guess I'll find out by the reviews eh? Anyways, you won't get the next chapter until after the 20****th****. My last exam is then. From then on out I plan on releasing at least one chapter a day for each story I have.**

**~Creativemind36 **


	9. Chapter 8

**Yay! This chapter is finally out! I know you guys have been really patient with me, thankfully I have no more exams and I've failed none of my classes so my stories get my full attention! :D **

**My other Fanfiction Call me Garcia will come out tomorrow, after that my stories will continue to come out almost everyday. (Double Yay!) **

**Okay now I'm done this incredibly long authors note (Sorry!) **

**I don't nor will I ever own criminal minds. **

Chapter Eight: Hour Two

Julie dragged me into the basement of the school, I know she told me to trust her but honestly the basement is not the best place to hide because its basically one long hallway.

"Julie! Where are you taking me?" I said as she dragged me down the stairs.

"I thought I told you to trust me?" She asked me.

"I do trust you it's just the fact that there's no place to hide in the basement." I explained as we stopped in front of a door. She pulls out a key and smiles at me.

"Au contre." She grinned as she opened the door. I resisted the urge to let my mouth fall open when the door opened.

It was the room with the A.C, and other machines that are loud. I was amazed how she had found the perfect hiding place, then something occurred to me.

"Uh, how did you get a key to this room?" I asked her. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Flirted with a janitor." She says nonchalantly. I sit down in the middle of the room viewing everything around me.

"How often do you hide down here?" I ask her.

"Not much." She says as she sits beside me. "Just when I want to skip a class, or just have some peace and quiet." She reveals.

We sit in silence for a minute, I'm thinking about Patrick. Julie breaks the silence. "Look, I-I'm sorry about Patrick." She tells me.

My head shoots towards her direction. "W-What?" I shout. "How did you-"

I'm cut off by my phone vibrating again. I'd completely forgotten someone was calling me earlier.

"Hello?" I say into my phone. Julie sits there staring at me shocked. I'm not prone to sudden outbursts of anger, I usually just sit there quietly taking whatever people throw at me. I guess this affects everyone in a different way.

"_Hannah? Oh thank god!" _I hear Spencer say. _"Guys she's alright!" _I hear him shout to someone.

I slump against the wall staring at my shoes not willing to look at Julie right now.

"_My team has a plan, we're going to-" _Suddenly I didn't hear Spencer anymore. I look at my phone shocked.

The battery died.

"Oh no." I said I looked around the room for an outlet so I could plug my phone in finding none.

Shit.

"_10 minutes are up! The game is starting!" _That annoying voice over the PA says.

I look at Julie she's giving me a concerned look as I basically have a panic attack.

"Hannah calm down, the person on the other end probably wasn't that important." She says trying to calm me down.

"No, you don't get it. That was an FBI agent who was just about to tell me a plan his team came up with to get us out of here!" I cry. I feel like I'm going to pass out.

Julie's face visibly pales. "Oh." She says.

I shove my phone in my backpack and swing my backpack over my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Julie shouts as she flings herself at me making us both fall on the floor.

"I'm going to get my phone charged enough so I can make a call!" I shout back. "LET ME GO!" I shout at her.

"No! You can't go!" She cries.

"Since when do you care about my well being?" I fire back venom in my voice.

We both freeze up, I can't believe I just said that.

"I do care. I've always cared about you and other people at our school. I-I don't want anyone to die because of what we've done." She answers.

We lay on the ground in awkward silence. "..What have you done?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "I-It doesn't matter. What's done is done." She says as she gets up.

She helps me up and hugs me tightly.

"You can go. But stay where your phone is until the hours done please." She says as she releases me.

I turn towards the door and I open it slowly checking both ways down the basement.

"Good luck." Julie whispered. I closed the door behind me and snuck towards the elevator.

I hit the button to go up. While waiting I was looking around to make sure no one was coming. (mainly shooters.)

Finally the doors opened and I stepped inside I turned around just to see someone at the end of the basement.

Holding a gun.

"HEY!" The person shouted as they started run towards me.

I launched myself towards the close door button and I hit the floor when he/she started firing the gun.

The doors closed and I inched myself towards the wall near the buttons and I hit the 2nd floor button.

I let out a sigh of relief when the elevator started going up.

'That was close.' I thought to myself as I stared at the bullet holes in the elevator wall.

Too close.

**And it's done! Next chapter will be out tomorrow or Friday. I know the Criminal Minds cast isn't in this story much, trust me Spencer will play a HUGE role later and appear more. ;) **

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed and happy birthday to Katerina Riley (Is your birthday today or tomorrow?) **

**~Creativemind36**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! :D Sorry I couldn't get this out yesterday!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds. (Do I have to even say it anymore?)**

Chapter Nine: Hour Two Part Two The Plan Comes Into Action.

I tried to get my breathing back to normal so that I could not pass out. But that was impossible considering I COULD HAVE DIED!

Anyways, my mission is to not completely freak out right now. My mission is to get to the second floor washroom with the lock and charge my phone so that I could call Spencer back and hear what the FBI's big plan is. I really do need to know if I want to live.

The doors open and I feel very afraid to step out of the safety of the elevator. I could just hit that button that makes the elevator stop and just stay there until the FBI's plan goes into action. But my phone's dead so I won't know how long it'll take until they even get into the school.

So my only option is to somehow make it to the washroom without getting shot in the face. I peek out of the elevator and slowly move out when I notice no one's around. I start speed walking looking around and behind me every few seconds ready to bolt the second I see someone.

I'm almost at the bathroom door when I see Elliot and Lauren walk around the corner. I spin around and I bolt into the nearest classroom. I crash into someone as I open the door, but I still push past them and I close it.

I can't see who the person is because the lights are off so I turn them on to get a better picture of whom I exactly crashed into. I turn on the light and the first thing I notice is the gun on the floor.

It's Victor.

I'm about to scream and beg for my life when he puts his hand over my mouth.

"Don't make a sound or else Elliot will kill you." Victor hissed as he turned off the lights again. "Stay here and don't make a sound." He orders me as he exits the classroom.

I sit there paralyzed. Why hasn't he killed me yet? I hear Victor talking to Elliot and Lauren about something then the door opens again. My breathing stops as Victor re-enters the room.

"It's okay they're gone now." He tells me as he closes the door.

"W-Why haven't you killed me yet?" I ask him tears filling my eyes. "I mean if you made them leave just so you could take your time killing me-" I start to say, but Victors shocked expression shocks me.

"I'm not going to kill you, I actually haven't killed anyone." He says so seriously I almost believe him.

"Then why are you doing this? If you aren't going to kill anyone why are you doing this then?" I practically shout at him.

"To protect you!" He shouts at me. My mouth falls open in shock.

"W-What?" I yell. I'm staring at him trying to figure out if he's being serious or not. "Why would you even.." I start to say.

"A few weeks ago when Elliot made the list I had to leave early to work a science project with you remember?" He asks me.

"Yeah, if course I remember the project but what does that have to do with-" I continue to state.

"Elliot got really angry that I was missing and leaving meeting's early so that I could spend time with you doing the project." He explains to me.

"Okay, that seems like a really stupid reason to put me on the list!" I shout at him. "Why in hells name would Elliot put me on the list because I was working on homework with you?"

"Because I also.." His face goes beat red and I raise one of my eyebrows at him.

"Also?" I ask him.

"Seriously Hannah? How oblivious are you?" He shouts.

"How am I supposed to know the reason?" I shout back at him.

"Hannah it's because I have a crush on you and Elliot found out!"

I sit on the floor in stunned silence and Victor sits in front of me. "How did he find out?" I ask him after a few minutes of silence.

"He noticed I was happier after each meeting I had with you about the project." He explains quietly.

I nod my head in understanding. "Oh." Is all I can say.

"Why are you up here anyways?" He asks me.

"My phone died and I was going to the second floor washroom to charge it." I explain to him.

"Okay, why do you need your phone?" He asks me.

I sit there considering if I should tell him or not. I decide I can trust him and I explain all the phone calls to him and how the FBI has a plan to get us out of here.

"There's an outlet over there where you can charge your phone and call back." Victor points out.

I plug my phone in and I dial the number that I saved in my contacts.

"_Hello?" _Someone says as they pick up the phone, it's a girl.

"Hello, my name is Hannah Barry is Dr. Reid there?" I ask her.

"_Hannah? Oh my gosh! Your okay! Spencer and the rest of the team were so worried about you!" _She says.

"My phone just died, but where's Dr. Reid?" I ask again.

"_Oh I'm sorry sweetie, he's with Agents Hotchner and Rossi. They're trying to talk to Elliot."_ She says.

"Wait. Why are they trying to talk to him? If they're trying to get him to release people then it's not going to work." I tell her.

"_Hannah, didn't Spencer tell you the plan?" _She asks me.

"No he didn't get the chance."

"_He's trying to convince Elliot to exchange two students for an FBI agent."_

…**Hi. So, um, yeah my reason for Hannah being in the game is lame I know but I have another good reason planned! I swear! **

**The next chapter will be out tomorrow or Monday.**

**Oh by the way, the program I'm using grammar's SUCKS so if there's words and sentences messed up NOT MY FAULT! **

**~Creativemind36**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry I couldn't get this out yesterday! I was super busy! Enough excuses, here's the next chapter! **

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

I hang up on the perky FBI girl and I turn to Victor, panic flooding though me.

"They're trying to trade two students for an FBI agent." I tell him, his expression went from neutral to wide eyed in 10 seconds.

"What? Don't they know that they could die if they come in here?" He asks me.

I nod. "I think they may realize that considering the fact that they may be sending someone in to help us!" I cry.

Victor suddenly looks very uncomfortable when I start to sob uncontrollably again. "God why is this happening to us?" I sob.

"Hannah.." I hear Victor say as I sit on the floor.

"Why us? Why now of all the days he could have picked? Why senior year in the last month?" I ask Victor.

"And why do all these people have to died? There's only 21 of us left!" I sob as I hug my knees.

"Uh actually..'" Victor starts.

"I swear to god if you say there's less now…" I growl as I glare at him, he shuts up and sits beside me. I sigh. "It's not fair." I whisper.

"Life's not fair." He states.

"You know what I just realized?" I ask him.

"What?" He asks me a curious expression on his face.

"We've been sitting in this classroom for about 30 minutes now and the doors been unlocked this whole time." I say. Victor gets this panicked look on his face and he rushes over to the door and locks it quickly.

"_15 minutes left. I repeat 15 minutes left." _

"Okay, 45 minutes in here without unlocking the door." I correct myself.

I glance at my phone half expecting it to ring, it doesn't.

"I'll have to come back up here in round three to get my phone." I tell Victor as I stand up and walk towards the door. Suddenly Victor grabs my arm and spins me to face him.

"Where are you going?" He snaps at me.

I stare at him shocked. "N-Nowhere, I was just getting up to stretch.." I gasp as his grip tightens on my arm.

He releases my arm and looks away from me. I suddenly notice a Bluetooth in his ear.

"Whose on the other end of the Bluetooth in your ear?" I ask him fear growing inside of me as I back away from him.

"Uh, it's no one important-" He starts to explain to me, at this point I'm up against the door.

"Please tell me I'm not going to die, because if someone heard all of what you told me we're probably both going to be dead." I tell him.

We stand there in silence for awhile I'm not sure how long until that annoying voice says.

"_5 minutes, there are 5 minutes left in round two."_

"You might want to tell me whose been listening to our conversation." I whisper as I avoid his gaze. "It could mean life or death for us."

Victor opens his mouth to answer when suddenly the door bursts open causing me to crash into Victor and fall to the ground in a heap. I look up to see who busted down the door and I see Elliot and Lauren standing in the doorway smiling at us.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Elliot says grinning evilly.

_Spencer's POV:_

I was watching as my team members argued about who should go into the building. It was not a pretty sight. David's reason to go in was because he had the most hostage experience, Aaron's was that he couldn't let anymore kids die today, JJ's was that she talked down Billy Flynn by being honest to him and my reason? Well I didn't have a reason to go in, I'd just go in because I promised Hannah that I'd get her out alive.

"Spencer!" I hear someone whisper, I turn around and I see Penelope motioning to me to come over.

I walk over to her and I notice she has a panicked look on her face. "What's up Garcia?" I ask her concerned.

"Hannah just called." She tells me.

"Hannah called? Is she ok?" I ask her.

"Here's the thing she hung up on me after I told her your plan." She explains shrinking in her seat.

My mouth falls open shocked. "What?" I yell whisper to her.

"I'm sorry I could stop her, but I was able to pin point her location in the building now that her cell phones on." Penelope explained as she started typing quickly on her keyboard.

I looked at the screen over her shoulder and she brought up some video footage from a classroom. I watch as Hannah's talking to some kid with long black hair, I notice a rifle on the ground and I stiffen as I realize he must be a shooter.

"Garcia, can you match him to a student at the school?" I ask her as I continue to watch as Hannah starts crying. I wish I knew what they were saying, the camera's in the school's sound has been turned off from the inside.

"Of course I can my junior g-man." She says as she slides over to another computer and begins typing away.

I continue to watch the screen and I notice that we've been watching this for awhile now, round two should be done soon.

"I found him." Garcia tells me. I pull myself away from the screen and I go over to the computer she's at.

"His name is Victor Adams he's 18 and he's your regular outcast." Garcia tells me. "He's been in no clubs, he's gotten in trouble a few times with his teacher's and he's gotten caught smoking weed on school grounds."

I listen as she continues telling me who else's has been identified when suddenly sound blasts from the computer with the video footage. I run over to the screen and Penelope follows me. The rest of the team runs over to the computer also.

"_You might want to tell me whose been listening to our conversation." _I hear Hannah say._ "It could mean life or death for us." _

I notice Victor's about to say something when the door to the classroom bursts open and Hannah falls on top of Victor.

"_Well well, what do we have here?" _I hear the leader ask the team and I watch horrified as the footage goes away and all we can hear is the sound of something being kicked followed by a cry from someone.

"_Hey you FBI agents." _He says. _"I accept your offer to exchange one of you for two students, but first I'm going to give you a listen on what's actually going on in here."_

"_No, No!" _I hear Hannah shout. _"Not Victor please!" _

**So, one person told me in a review that they hoped Victor wouldn't get hurt protecting Hannah, and I swear that I didn't just do this because you told me not too. I did this because this chapter has been planned for quite awhile now, and I always follow my plans unless I get a better idea.**

**I will update soon, thanks again for reviewing if you did.**

**Read and Review Please!**

**~Creativemind36**


	12. Chapter 11

**The reaction for the last chapter was a lot calmer then I thought it would be considering my friend almost killed me after she read it. Anyways on with the chapter!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter Eleven: From Bad to Worse.

_Hannah's POV:_

I'd like to think of this moment as one of those times where your life flashes before your eyes. I thought of the time my sister Lexie had pushed me too hard when I was on a swing and I fell off. As an apology she bought me ice-cream. That's one of my favorite memories because we were just so happy and care free. Why I chose this moment to think of that I'll never know.

This is also one of those moments where you can't look away when you know something bad's about to happen and you really should look away. Lauren yanks me away from Victor and Elliot kicks him in the side, he yelps and I wince at the sound. Elliot says something, but I drown it out. Everything seems to go in slow motion suddenly, Elliot raises his rifle.

"No, No! Not Victor please!" I shout at Elliot. Elliot stops at looks at me grinning.

"And why should I stop Miss. Berry?" He asks me as he approaches me.

"B-Because he didn't do anything to you I did." I tell him. He stops smiling and he reaches out and slaps me. I yelp and Victor shouts something.

"Your right you did. You deserve to die. I'll deal with him later." Elliot says as he raises his rifle to my stomach, Lauren releases me and stands beside him. I close my eyes waiting for the pain to come and then something amazing happens.

"_Times up. Round three will start in 15 minutes report to the cafeteria." _The voice on the PA says.

Everyone freezes my eyes have popped open and I'm staring at it shocked. Elliot yells and throws the rifle against the wall.

"Go. I'll get you the next round." He growls. I grab my phone and the charger and I book it out of the room.

"Oh thank you." I mutter to myself as I go to the cafeteria. I honestly did not believe in god until this point.

I walk in and my stomach drops when I notice there are only 16 kids here. I sit down in the front row beside Julie and she brightens when she sees me.

"You're alive!" She says excitedly as she hugs me.

"Yeah, not without a few close calls though." I tell her.

Elliot enters the cafeteria and he glares at me. I look at my lap hoping he doesn't kill me here like he did with the other people who pissed him off.

"For this round we have someone from the outside joining in our game." Elliot started to say as he continued to glare at me. "An FBI agent."

People started to whisper to each other, and I continued to avoid Elliot's glares. "SHUT UP!" He shouted as he fired his gun into air.

"His name is Dr. Spencer Reid come out here Dr. Reid." Elliot said. "He's going to document what's going on in here. So no one shoot him!"

My head shoots up and I try very hard to hide my shock. Spencer comes out from behind the curtain, I honestly expected him to look like this. His eyes land on mine and relief floods through them.

I can't look away as Spencer gets off the stage and sits beside me. I force my gaze away from his as I focus on Elliot.

"Round Three starts now. You have 5 minutes to hide this time." He tells us angrily as he glares at me.

_Spencer's POV:_

I breathed a sigh of relief when we heard Elliot release Hannah and Victor.

"We have 5 minutes to decide who goes in." Hotch said as he sat down. "We have a plan to get the kids out of there but we need someone to go in to distract Elliot long enough for the plan to work."

"I could go in." I said to them everyone looked at me shocked.

"I can distract them by rambling for a long time, long enough for you guys to go through with your plan." I explained.

The whole 'reason' we are sending in a agent is to document what's going on in there to prevent it from happening again later.

That's the lie we fed to Elliot anyways, and he bought it. He actually sounded proud on the phone when we told him the reason.

Hotch and the rest of the team give me worried looks but they eventually agree. Penelope hugs me tightly before I leave.

"I don't know how I feel about this." JJ said to me as we walked towards the front doors. Elliot was waiting for us and he looked pissed.

"I'll be fine." I whispered to her as the students checked me for weapons. I had a Bluetooth in my ear and thankfully my hair covered it.

I really needed to get it cut again.

I enter the building and some girl with pink hair leads me to this stage to apparently wait until Elliot gives me my cue.

"For this round we have someone from the outside joining in our game." Elliot said. "An FBI agent."

Not my cue yet apparently I have to wait until he says my name. That's what the pink haired girl said anyways. The team is listening to every word I say to people in case they have to start the plan early.

"His name is Dr. Spencer Reid come out here Dr. Reid." Elliot said. "He's going to document what's going on in here. So no one shoot him!"

I walk on the stage, but I don't smile like most people would. I instantly spot Hannah sitting in the front row and I relax when I see she's unharmed. I don't let my gaze fall off hers the entire time Elliot's talking. The only time I do is when I glance at Elliot. He's glaring at Hannah, I feel protective of her suddenly. I feel protective for everyone now.

I will get these kids out alive.

Even if it's the last thing I do.

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out soon.**

**~creativemind36**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, sorry for the late update I'd somehow gotten in my head that I had already updated this fanfic. When clearly I didn't.  
There will be 8 or 10 more chapters then I'm done writing this story. It won't happen again!**

**Beware, this has slight humor in it to make up for the darkness in earlier chapters.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds. (Do I even have to mention that I don't own it anymore?) **

**Chapter 12: Are you serious?**

I avoided Spencer's gaze on me until Elliot signaled that round three would be starting now. As soon as he said that I grabbed Spencer's and Julie's arms and I dragged them down into the basement. Julie opened the door a worried look on her face as she entered the room; I followed her in dragging Spencer behind me. Julie locks the door and turns to face us biting her lower lip looking between us.

"So I take it you two know each other?" She asks us taking a drink from something.

"What are you doing here?" I shout at him. Spencer's eyes widen in surprise as if he wasn't expecting an outburst from me.

"Didn't you hear what Elliot-" He started to explain but I cut him off with another outburst of anger.

"I meant the real reason you're in here!" I shout at him. His mouth opens and closes as he tries to figure out an answer to my question.

"_You have no more time left to hide round three is now starting." _

I stare at him waiting for an answer. "I'm in here as a distraction." He says.

"A distraction? You could die!" I shout at him.

"Look just please calm down so I can explain this to you." He tells me grabbing my shoulders.

"Spencer don't you have a family? They would be so upset if they knew what you were doing for us." I whisper my bottom lip wobbling.

"My family is my team Hannah." He tells me as he releases me from his grip.

A stray tear leaks out of my eye and I wipe it away. I clear my throat. "Okay, what's the plan?" I ask him as I sit down beside Julie.

"My team needs me to somehow get on the roof and wave this." He says as he pulls out a bright red hankie of some sort. "Flag of sorts, so that they know I have you guys on the roof and ready to jump off onto mats ready to catch you guys." He explains.

It was an okay plan, but it had its faults. "One question." I ask him. "How do you plan on telling everyone this plan of yours without Elliot figuring it out?" I ask him.

"My teams going to send in food with a message in the containers saying when to meet and where." He explains.

Julie and I stare at him.

"So, you're going to get us out of here?" Julie asks him grinning like an idiot.

"Yes." He says.

Julie suddenly flings herself at him and she starts to cry into his shoulder. "Thank you." She sobbed. "Thank you so much."

Spencer stood there awkwardly so I'm going to assume he doesn't have girls flinging their selves at him all the time.

"How is your team going to get the mats near the school?" I ask him. He looks at me with a curious expression on his face and Julie has released him. I look between the two of them.

"What?" I ask them worried suddenly.

Julie breaks out into a grin and starts laughing and I can't help but smile slightly at this.

"W-Why are you laughing?" I ask her.

"It's just that, it's so _you_ to be concerned on how his team is going to do something when you should just be happy that they're going to get us out of here!" She giggles uncontrollably.

I exchange a weary glance with Spencer. "Julie, did you drink something when you were down here alone or something?" I ask her.

This causes her to crack up all over again. "Okay Julie just sit down now..." Spencer says as he directs her towards the wall and makes her sit down.

"Hannah you just gotta trust the nice FBI agent..." She says to me as she sits down. "Like how I told you to trust me earlier."

She starts laughing again, so hard she's clutching her sides. "Ha, oh I'm sorry I think this whole situation is finally getting to me." She says. She suddenly holds up a flask. "I don't think it helps that I just downed this…" She says as she looks at it confused before passing out.

"Well, that explains the sudden mood swings for the past few hours…" I mumble to myself.

Spencer stares at Julie. "What did she mean by you have to trust me like she made you trust her earlier?" He asks me.

My face goes pale and I stand up and avoid his gaze. "You work in the BAU right?" I ask him.

"Yes…"

"For Aaron Hotchner?" I ask him looking at my shoes.

"Wait, how do you know all this?"

"Two years ago when I was sixteen I called an Aaron Hotchner about one of his cases. I told him something that could help his case." I explain to him.

"What does that have to do with…" He starts to ask but I raise one of my hands shushing him.

"Berry's not my real last name, it's my mom's maiden name." I tell him. "My dad's last name was Riley. His name was Gregory Riley." I tell him.

His eyes widen and I know now that he remembers the case. "W-Wait that means…" He stammers.

"My dad was a serial killer."

_Penelope's POV:_

I was watching some of the video footage when I noticed that one of the shooters was going into one classroom then exiting every 20 minutes or so. I taped into the footage for the room, and I gasped when I saw what was inside.

She was making a bomb. The game was just a distraction so that we wouldn't know what she was doing in the classroom.

I ran to the test of the team and quickly explained to them the situation, I grabbed my phone and I called Spencer.

"Spencer it's Penelope, that girl Lauren is making a bomb and I think she may have just set it!"

**I hope that whole 'My dad was a serial killer' thing wasn't too predictable, when I first created Hannah it was for an entirely different fanfiction idea about a girl who calls in about her dad and how she just caught him killing someone in there basement. I then decided to convert that idea into this story. So I'm sorry if that was too 'Meh' for some people, the next chapter will be far more exciting. **

**~Creativemind36 **


	14. Chapter 13

**Here's the re-written version of this chapter. It's better than the last one because I fixed my mistakes! **

**I don't own Criminal Minds, just the characters I've made up for this story.**

I stare at Spencer waiting for a reaction, waiting for _something _because he was just standing there staring at me like I just slapped him in the face.

"So, your dad tortured and killed all those women?" He asks me calmly.

"Yes." I whimper. "But you can't tell anyone. I transferred here a few months after and changed my last name so that no one would recognize me.

"I won't tell anyone, it's my job to sometimes keep secrets for victims to protect them." He explains to me. Spencer then stares at me his forehead is scrunched up. "Wait a minute, I remember you now." He says to me.

"From where? As far as I know we just met today." I tell him as I sit down again wiping my tears away, each time I think of my dad I cry.

"I didn't talk to you it was the day you called in and we went and got your dad from your house." He explains.

"We don't live there anymore." I tell him, after my mom saw what my dad did to the basement we moved out a few months later.

"I wouldn't want to live above a torture chamber either." He tells me as he sits down next to me.

_Spencer's POV:_

_Morgan kicked down the door and we all followed in after him._

"_What's going on?" I heard a women shout at us as Morgan grabbed her husband._

"_Gregory Riley you're under arrest for the murders of 4 women." Aaron tells Gregory._

"_W-What?" Gregory shouts at us. "You have no proof!"_

"_Actually they do." I voice says. We turn to look at the living room doorway to see a teenage girl standing there holding what appeared to be VHS types. Morgan swore under his breath when he saw them. She steps forward and gives the tapes to Hotch. "Please make sure he doesn't get out." She says to eyes watery. "I don't want him to hurt anyone else." _

_I stared at her then at Gregory. I have never wanted to physically beat the crap out of someone before this moment; no kid should have to watch their dad kill someone. Morgan shoves Gregory out the door and I turn to see the women hugging the girl as she cries. _

"_Hannah!" Gregory shouts as Morgan pushes him into the car. "How could you do this to me? You're my daughter! Daughters aren't supposed to turn their fathers in!"_

_Morgan shut the door in his face causing him to fall backwards in the seat. I turn to look at Hannah again but all I catch is a flash of her hair as she enters her house._

"_We'll have to take a look at their basement to see if there are any other victims." Morgan tells me._

_I nod my head in agreement and we walk back into the house._

_Hannah's POV:_

"I think that the worst thing I had to ever live through before this was accidently watching those tapes." I tell Spencer. "What's the worst thing you've seen happen?" I ask him.

He thinks about it for a minute but his face suddenly pales. "Oh no." He says.

"What? What's happening?" I ask him well aware of the Bluetooth in his ear.

"There's a bomb in the school." He tells me.

"WHAT?" I shout at him standing up. I then start hyperventilating. "I need a paper bag!" I gasp.

"Do you know where it is?" I cry at him tears running down my face.

He pauses listening to whoever is talking to him. "It's upstairs." He says. "That means that they're blowing up the top floor first because they want it to fall and crush everyone on the first floor."

I sob uncontrollably again. "W-What are we going to do?" I sob.

"Hannah you need to calm down, breath." Spencer tells me.

I take a few deep breaths as I try to calm myself down. "O-Okay, I think I'm good now. Is Elliot making the bomb?" I ask him still trying to get my breathing under control.

"No, it's Lauren." He tells me. "I'm not surprised that it's her doing this. I think she's doing this without Elliot knowing."

"How do you know?" I ask him.

"Elliot wants to make you and everyone else pay for whatever you've done to upset him. So, he's going to want to take his time with you." He explains to me. "Lauren on the other hand, is sick and twisted. She probably thinks that Elliot wants to go out with a bang, when it's actually what she wants." He continues.

"How do you know that much about them you've hardly spent that much time around them." I ask him.

"It's called profiling. In the FBI we do it to solve crimes." He explains to me.

"Okay if we know Lauren's making a bomb, we need to figure out what time she set it to." I tell him. Suddenly I feel another panic attack coming on, I'm about to sit down when…

The door bursts open and I when I see Spencer's shocked expression my blood runs cold. I turn around slowly not wanting to see whose standing there.

It's Lauren.

My eyes widen and I back up and crash into Spencer.

"Well well, I knew I'd find you eventually." She says. She then looks at her watch. "I have plenty of time to do what I want this time."

She grabs me by the arm and I see she has a knife in her hand. "Dr. Reid?" She asks Spencer. "You may want to come with me, or else I might not be able to restrain myself long enough for you to watch this." She says as she drags me out of the room Spencer quickly following her.

I turn to look at him giving him my best 'help me!' look but he just avoids my gaze. Lauren drags me up the upstairs and into the nurse's office. She pushes me down onto the floor and she swings her rifle off of her back and she points it at my stomach.

Lauren forces Spencer to go into the cot room beside the nurse's office, even though she wanted him to watch this before. (She's insane, I guess she'd rather him hear my death then see it.)

"Okay, here's what's going to happen." She says to me. "I'm going to shoot you in the stomach, which by the way you will die from in 15 minutes, I looked it up. Then I'm going to torture you until the life leaves your eyes." She explains to me smiling.

"Are we clear?" She asks me.

"You don't have to do this Lauren." I beg her. "You don't have to kill people for revenge for something that didn't happen to you."

"You know nothing!" She screams at me. I freeze up and take another deep breath not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

I'm not ready to die, not until I've lived my life. I can't even imagine how my mom and sister would react if they found out how I died.

I then make a split second decision that could end horribly or get the results I want. Either way I'm going out with a bang. If Spencer's profile id correct Elliot doesn't know about the bomb upstairs, I just have to let him know about it.

I kick the Laurens arm causing the gun to move off my stomach I quickly stand up and push Lauren to the ground I run over to the PA system in the nurse's office and press the button down.

_Spencer's POV:_

I stood in a room separating myself from the nurse's office feeling incredibly guilty about this, Hannah was going to die and I didn't do anything to stop it from happening. Suddenly I heard the noises of a struggle then.

"_Elliot! Lauren has a bomb in one of the upstairs classrooms! She's going to ruin your game! I repeat Lauren has a bomb in one of the upstairs classrooms, she's going to ruin your game!"_

Then I heard a loud gunshot come from the room beside me.

"Hannah!" I shouted as I opened the door connecting the cot room to the main nurse's office.

What I see stuns me.

"Victor?"

**Okay I hope that's better. I think its better but your opinion matters more than mine **

**Anyways go read the next chapter now! :D **

**~Creativemind36 **


	15. Chapter 14

**To all the people who read this I rewrote chapter 13 because I thought it was horrible and I had to fix some mistakes in dialogue I made. So go read that first if you want to before reading this!**

**Thank you to all the other people who reviewed I never thought I'd get over 60 reviews! PM me if you have any questions or concerns regarding this fanfiction. I'll try to improve on any suggestions you give me.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_Spencer's POV:_

I stood in the doorway stunned looking between Hannah, Lauren then Victor. Victor was holding his rifle with a horrified expression on his face, Hannah was sitting on the floor looking shocked with some blood droplets on her face, and Lauren had a bullet hole in her forehead.

"Hannah are you okay?" I ask her as I made my way over to her.

_Hannah's POV:_

"Oh. My. God!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I pushed Lauren's body off of me, there was a bullet hole in her forehead and the rest of the bullet had hit the wall directly beside me. Some of her blood had hit my face and I stared at Victor horrified. He looked just as horrified as I felt. I looked at the door and Spencer looked calm. How could he be so calm?

Then I remembered, he's an FBI agent he sees this kind of stuff every day.

"You killed Lauren!" I cried as I stared at Victor, ignoring Spencer's question.

"But she was about to kill you Hannah I had to do something!" He shouted back at me.

Suddenly I started crying. "Oh my god, I-I had a dead person on me again! Why do people keep dying because of me?" I cried.

Spencer had made his way over to me and was comforting me.

"Shush, Hannah its okay. This isn't your fault." He murmured into my ear as he hugged me.

"I-I tried to stay calm…" I sobbed. "B-But it didn't work! I tried not to be freaked out because we're all going to blow up b-but I can't! I'm just a kid this is too much!" I sobbed.

"There's a bomb?" Victor shouted. Spencer released me and smoothed my hair out.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks me ignoring Victor's outburst.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need a minute to calm down." I tell him.

I notice Victor leaning outside the door suddenly his eyes go wide.

"Oh shit. Elliot's coming and he looks mad." Victor tells us. I'm suddenly pulled to my feet by Spencer and dragged into the other room by him.

"W-Wait! Victor!" I yell whisper to Victor.

"I'll be fine! Just hide Hannah!" Victor says to me.

"Get under the cot." Spencer tells me.

"W-What about you?" I ask him as I start to go under the cot.

"I can walk around the halls and no one will shoot me I'll be fine Hannah go!" He says to me as I completely go under the bed, I watch as Spencer leaves the room.

The other door is still open so I can see Victor's boots. I hear Elliot walk in suddenly and I see his very similar boots come into view. I tried to keep my breathing even so that Elliot wouldn't hear me.

"Where is she?" I heard Elliot shout at Victor, I shrink closer to the wall as a result.

"Who?" Victor asks pretending to be oblivious.

"Hannah! I heard her voice over the PA, did you have something to do with the bomb?" Elliot asks him.

"Did you know about the bomb?" Victor asks him trying to get the subject off of me.

"Of course I didn't! I want everyone to suffer not have a quick death!" He roared.

I jumped slightly at how loud his voice was I almost sobbed so I put my hand over my mouth as silent tears traced down my cheeks.

"Wait...is that Lauren?" I heard Elliot cry. "Did you do this Victor?"

A very long pause appeared after that.

"You killed my girlfriend!" I heard Elliot yell then I heard a gunshot. I almost cried out loud when I saw Victor hit the floor. I watched mortified as Elliot started walking towards the cot.

Thankfully he just exited out of the door near the cot.

"Lauren…" I heard him whisper as he left the classroom.

I crawled out and I ran over to Victor.

"Victor!" I cried as I skidded on my knees beside him. He looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Hannah, you're still alive…" He whispered.

"This is all my fault I'm so sorry." I tell him.

"Not…your fault. It's mine for…trying…to protect you." He whispers.

"It's still my fault because if I wasn't being stupid and trying to be brave you wouldn't have gotten shot." I said to him as I lifted his shirt slightly. My eyes widened when I see how much blood is coming out of the wound on his stomach.

I crawl over to the nearest trash can and I throw up into it. Then what Lauren told me earlier dawns on me.

"_I'm going to shoot you in the stomach, which by the way you will die from in 15 minutes, I looked it up. Then I'm going to torture you until the life leaves your eyes."_

I look at Victor and I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from crying in front of him. I need to stay calm for his sake right now.

He looks at me and he must see the fear in my eyes because what he says next haunts me for the next two years.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" He asks me. His eyes show some fear but for the most part he looks calm.

"…Yes." I whimper.

"Hannah come here please." He says to me. I crawl over to him and I watch as he reaches into his pocket and gives me something.

I take it from him and look at it curiously it's an envelope with my name on it. It's really thick and it's closed with tape. I go to open it but Victor puts his hand on my arm.

"Don't open it yet." He begs me.

I stare at him confused.

"I don't want to see your reaction." He says.

I nod my head. "Okay." I whisper as I grab his hand tightly.

"Will you stay with me?" He asks me tears glistening in his eyes.

"Of course. I'd stay even if you didn't ask." I tell him.

The next 15 minutes were the longest 15 minutes of both our lives, I put pressure on the wound with one hand while my other one was gripping Victors hand but it was no use Victor died. Spencer came back in and helped me stand up I cried into his shoulder, I didn't tell him about the envelope, I had shoved that into my backpack before he came in.

"He's dead and it's my fault." I sobbed into Spencer's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Hannah." Spencer whispered to me.

"But people keep dying because of me, who's going to be next? You? Julie?" I ask him.

"No one's going to be next Hannah because my teams getting the plan ready to begin when the next round starts." He explains to me. "No one else will get hurt Hannah." He reassures me.

I nod my head in agreement and we sit on the floor, he's still holding me as I cry over Victor's death.

**Okay I started crying writing the death scene. It's one of the most depressing things I've written besides Patrick's death earlier.**

**In this story you will not see Hannah open the envelope; instead there will be a story coming out called 'Dear Hannah, From Victor.' it will be multi-chapter story that is connected to this one. Each chapter will be a different letter from Victor, and when Hannah looked at each one.**

**Read and Review if you want too! **

**~Creativemind36**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I never even thought I would get close to 70 reviews! **

** horsegirlrule there will be about 6-8 more chapters left, maybe a little less then that then it's done.**

** Solaria daughter of Apollo yes I got the PM, I can understand how the last chapter would be hard for you to read.**

**If anyone has any questions or concerns regarding this fan fiction PM me and I will reply answering.**

**All flashbacks are in italics.**

**Dear Hannah, From Victor will start after the completion of this story!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

"_Round Three is over, please go back to the cafeteria now." _

I sniffle and move away from Spencer, I'd been crying into his shoulder for a good 20 minutes now and I bet my eyes were red and puffy again.

I look at Spencer as he stands up and I notice to my horror that I got blood on his shirt.

"I-I got Lauren's blood on your shirt I'm sorry." I whimpered. He looks at his shirt and back at me.

"It's no big deal, it's not my favourite sweater vest anyways." He tells me smiling reassuringly holding out his hand for me to grab.

I smile back slightly as I grab his hand so he can help me up. I let go of his hand once I'm standing up and we make our way to the cafeteria.

After 10 minutes of waiting my heart sinks when I notice only 12 of my classmates are still alive. Julie is propped against one of the seats looking extremely hung over. I sit beside her and Spencer sits beside me then Elliot starts speaking.

"Bomb squad will be coming in to take care of the bomb upstairs so don't be alarmed by a person entering the building." He tells us. "In other news to make the game go longer the BAU is supplying us with food, so enjoy for the next 15 minutes." He tells us.

I pick up the round carton and open in. I pick up the pizza slice and nibble on it then I notice a piece of paper wedged between the cheese and the dough on the pizza slice. I look around and notice everyone else is noticing this too. Elliot's in the back so I carefully pull it out and read what it says.

_Everyone meet on the roof when round four starts to be rescued!_

I slip the paper in my pocket feeling happy for the first time in a while. Then the feeling get's replaced with grief because Victor's dead and he won't be leaving with us. Tears fall down my cheeks again and I lose my appetite. I put the pizza back in the carton. I look around at everyone and I see them repressing smiles as they read the paper. I almost smile, but it doesn't feel right now.

Elliot comes out from behind the stage, thankfully everyone has already hidden the paper.

"Round Four will start now but before that I would like to tell you, the last 12 people. The reason why your all here." Elliot says to us.

Everyone freezes, was this are reward for lasting this long? We find out what we did to deserve this?

_Elliot's POV:_

_I went behind the school like usual to smoke some pot and make out with Lauren. She's pretty messed up, but she's a cool girlfriend. _

_Then one of the popular guys grab me and drag me over to the flag pole. I try to fight them off but it's no use. They dragged me up it. _

_Then about 28 people gather around, including the kid and ran me up here. I make sure to remember all there faces, they'll pay for this. They'll pay for the years of torture and torment. I don't feel embarrassed about this happening, they've done way worse._

_But why won't they help me down? _

_I've never done anything to them except be different._

_About an hour later everyone leaves then I slowly get dragged back down. _

_I look at the person whose helping me and it's Hannah. I don't really know her but she's quiet and get's all her work done. Suddenly I don't like Hannah._

"_Why didn't you get me down when they first dragged me up?" I shouted at her._

_She looks flustered and I don't expect her to answer. "I-I.." She stammers._

"_Tell me why right now or I'll beat your face in! Everyone has a reason for doing something!" I shouted at her._

"_Hey Elliot leave her alone!" I heard someone shout at me. I spun around ready to yell at someone else when I notice it's Victor. I know he has a crush on Hannah, and I don't appreciate him defending her over me. "What?" I shout at him._

"_Don't yell at her! She just helped you out!" He shouted at me. _

"_But she won't tell me why she didn't help me down earlier!" I shout back as I storm off._

_That night I make my list of people I have 31 names. At the top of the list is Victor._

_He was supposed to be my friend, I mean whatever happened to bros before hoes?_

_Hannah's POV:_

Damn, I remember that day. I didn't help him earlier because I was at the public library looking up why my dad became a serial killer. It'd been over two years and I wanted some answers, I just didn't feel comfortable telling him what I was doing. I was on my way home from the library and I had to pass the school, that's when I saw Elliot up there and I decided to be nice and help him.

Guess I would have ended up on the list either way if I just ignored him and walked past him.

Everyone in the room has guilty expressions on there faces, but I don't. I actually helped him. He's just mad at me because Victor always chose to defend me then side with him. Victor was his best friend and he always chose me, that random girl in your science class over his friend.

I can't help but think of Jennie at his point. I hope she's doing okay out there. She's been my best friend since we were seven. We knew each other when we were babies though because our parents used to work together. She knows about my dad and doesn't judge me, I would never choose to side with someone else over her though.

I feel tears prickling at the corners of my eyes again and I feel horrible about what they did to Elliot.

"Round four is starting now, and remember it's your fault you're here." Elliot says to us as he goes back stage to wait for the next round to start.

We all run towards the roof.

**Wow, I can't believe I'm almost done this story! Only 6-8 chapters left! :D **

**~Creativemind36**


	17. Chapter 16

**5 more chapters to go! :O **

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Hannah's POV:  
We sprinted towards the door on the second floor that would give us our freedom. Everyone was grabbing the door at the same time and then the worst thing that could ever happen to ruin the plan just happened.

"It's locked!" One girl cried. Everyone froze up and started shouting and crying.

Then all hell broke loose. Everyone started shouting and blaming each other for this happening.

"If you hadn't put him on the flag pole in the first place this would have never happened!"

"Well if you hadn't watched this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well maybe if Hannah hadn't helped him this wouldn't have happened!"

"It's Victor's fault too then because he always sided with Hannah!"

Okay that was going too far.

"QUIET!" I shouted, everyone immediately shut up because I never yell. "This is all our faults don't go blaming anyone else for what happened. What's done is done now, there's no going back." I tell them.

"Hannah's right, we need to focus on the problem right now." Spencer says to them. "We need a plan does anyone know where all keys for the doors in the school are kept?" He asked them.

"In the main office." Julie says leaning against the wall rubbing her temple.

I watch as Spencer starts thinking, he gets this glazed look in his eyes and he's looking at the door.

"Okay I have a plan Hannah come with me, everyone else go to the bathroom with the door that locks from the inside." He tells everyone.

"B-But Spencer Patrick's body is in there!" I state to him, thinking of everyone's reactions if they walked in there without knowing.

"I know that's why I'm telling them to hide there until we can get the key." Spencer whispers to me.

"Okay, but why do I have to go with you?" I ask him.

"It's going to look suspicious if I just walk into the office alone. So I'm going to 'pretend' to catch you escaping, and I'm going to bring you to Elliot for proper punishing." He explains to me.

"Okay." I tell him.

Everyone is looking at us. "Okay since when was he in charge?" A guy asks Spencer.

"I don't see you coming up with a plan." I snap at him.

He immediately shuts up.

We run through the plan again and all 11 students go hide in the washroom.

"_You are out of time to hide. Round four is now starting." _

It's show time.

_Spencer's POV:_

Hannah and I walked down the stairs to the first floor after waiting 5 minutes after the announcement that round four was starting.

I grabbed her arm forcefully to signal that someone was coming. She put her head down so her hair was covering her eyes so that she had an ashamed look to her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Someone shouted.

"I caught her trying to escape out a window; I'm taking her to Elliot for a proper punishment." I explain at him.

"Okay carry on." The kid said as he walked off to find the others. I pulled on Hannah's arm to signal that it was okay to raise her head now; when she did she had fear in her eyes.

"I can do this alone do you want to go back upstairs?" I ask her concerned. I didn't want her to do this if it was scaring her.

She shakes her head in response. "N-No. I'm fine, I can handle this." She says to me. "We need to get out of here."

We continue walking to the office in silence trying not to draw attention to ourselves. We eventually get to the office and thankfully the door is unlocked. I look inside and when I'm positive no one's inside I motion for Hannah to follow me in.

We look around the secretary's desks to see if we can find the keys.

"Nothing over here." I hear Hannah tell me from one desk.

"I don't have anything either, let's check the principal's office." I tell her.

Hannah walks past me to open the door. Her hand is about to grab the knob when we hear something.

More like _someone._

"Wait you said you saw Dr. Reid with Hannah?" We heard Elliot shout. "You idiot! He's grown close to her he wouldn't turn her in! Which way did they go?"

"I-In the office!" I heard the kid squeak.

I look at Hannah and she looks like she may pass out. I run over to her and I drag her under one of the desks as the door opens.

I put my hand over her mouth because she might not be able to keep her breathing even. I feel tears on my hand so I pull her closer to me. I listen as Elliot walks around the office then stops in front of the desk we're hiding under.

My heart must be pounding a mile a minute. (Not possible, I'd be dead if it did that.) Then I almost breathe out in relief when he walks away after hearing a running noise.

"Hey! You coward get back here!" I hear him shout at the kid that gave us away.

I release my hand from Hannah's mouth and we sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Spencer?" Hannah asks me.

"Yes Hannah?"

"…Can you let go of me now?" She asks me. I flush with embarrassment as I remove my arm from around her. I notice her face has a pinkish tint to it, but I think it's just because of how hot it is in the office.

We get up and head back to the door. Hannah opens it then freezes not taking any steps forward.

"Oh god..." I hear her whisper.

"Hannah? Hannah what's wrong?" I ask her as I grab her shoulder. I look in the office and I gasp.

"Oh my…" I whisper.

It was the dead bodies of the principle and vice principle.


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed on the last chapter. :D**

**There's a new poll on my profile go check it out! **

**4 chapters left plus an epilogue.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_Hannah's POV:_

I stared at the bloody bodies of my principle and vice principle, there were no words to describe at that moment how I was feeling about this.

Horrified? Stunned? Mortified? Shocked? Disgusted?

I'm going to go with horrified.

"Are they…?" I question Spencer really wanting to look away, but I can't. It's like when you see something really disgusting and you find yourself not being able to take your eyes off it.

Spencer makes his way over to them and put's his fingers to their wrists. He shook his head.

"They're dead." He tells me.

I feel remorse suddenly for my fallen principles. They didn't deserve this, actually no one deserved this.

"How long do you think they've been like that for?" I ask him.

"I'm no coroner, but I think they've been dead since this morning." He tells me while looking them over. "They have multiple stab wounds and gunshot wounds."

"Did Elliot and Lauren do this?" I ask him.

"Definitely." He tells me. He looks around the office. "Do you know where the keys are?" He asks me.

"No, but maybe they're in the desk?" I ask him not wanting to leave my spot in the doorway.

He looks around the desk for a bit before producing some keys from one of the desk drawers.

"Found them; now let's get to the others."

_Spencer's POV:_

I walked out of the office holding the keys. I'm about to exit the office when I notice Hannah's not following me.

"Hannah?" I ask her as I walk back over to her.

"I'm coming; I just can't believe how many people had to die for Elliot to get revenge." She tells me.

"This isn't anyone's fault." I tell her.

She looks at me. "I know, why are you telling me this?" She asks me.

"Because later you're going to start blaming other people, it happens all the time in situations like this, and I want you to remember that this isn't your fault, or anyone else's." I explain to her.

She looks away from me and I see her eyes start to water up. "Let's get out of here." She tells me as she pushes past me.

I follow her out the door and I suddenly run into her. "Hannah?" I ask her.

"Shh, listen." She says.

I stop talking and I hear shouting going on outside the office.

"Your so stupid! Clearly they've hidden the other students!" Someone shouts.

"B-But I didn't know they'd do this!" A girl cries.

"It's that damn FBI agent, if you see him shoot him I don't care what the FBI does to us they can't come in with the threat of us killing everyone."

Elliot.

Damn, this isn't good.

Hannah looks at me panic in her eyes. I went to back up into the office when I tripped over a garbage can. Unfortunately it made a really loud crashing noise.

"What was that?" I hear Elliot shout. I get up quickly and I go behind the door pulling Hannah with me. I would have gone out the window but I just saw someone with a gun walk by. I put my hand over Hannah's mouth again as I hear the main office door open.

"Hannah I know your in here!" I hear Elliot shout. I hear crashing and smashing noises from the adjacent room.

Suddenly Elliot comes into the doorway he walks over to the desk and opens the drawer that had the keys in it.

Elliot swears then slams the drawer shut and stomps out of the room.

"They're on the roof!" Elliot shouts to the girl he was talking too.

I hear them run off before releasing Hannah. She's shaking uncontrollably.

"That…was way to close for comfort." She says to me eyes wide.

"Yeah, let's try and leave now. They're probably going to check all corners of the roof so that'll give us enough time to get everyone and try another door to get to the roof."

"Can we do that without getting ourselves killed?" She asks me.

I sigh. "Let's hope so."

We exit the office finally and make our way towards a stair case.

"Wait! Let's go the other way it's quicker and it's no where near where Elliot went." Hannah tells me.

I walk ahead of her as we start climbing up the stairs quickly and quietly. I check behind me every few seconds to make sure Hannah's still behind me.

We successfully make it to the second floor without running into anyone. We're about to make it to the door when I notice the girl from before standing at the entrance to the roof door.

"Okay, I think we need to enter one of the class rooms and come up with a plan. I think we may need to somehow distract her, do you have anything that could distract a teenage girl?" I ask Hannah.

"What about a teenage boy?" She says back, I see the slightest of smiles on her face as she says it.

"…I'm being serious." I tell her.

"Sorry, I tend to joke when I'm nervous." She explains to me.

"It's fine I tend to ramble about statistics when I'm nervous." I tell her.

We stand in comfortable silence trying to think of something to do. I suddenly hear a shout of protest and fighting noises.

I look down the hallway and I see one of the 11 kids was fighting with a male shooter.

"This is your fault!" The shooter yells.

"I didn't mean to kill her alright? She had a gun and I turned it on her!" The kid shouts.

They struggle for a bit before the shooter manages to get the upper hand and kills him with his rifle.

I go back up against the wall as the shooter runs past me and Hannah.

I watch as the girl leaves her post after the student dies after listening to something on her walkie talkie.

"Hannah now's our chance to-" I freeze up when I notice that she's not behind me. There's a rifle on the ground and a note.

I pick up the note with shaky hands.

"Dear Doctor Reid,

I promise to take my time with her.

-Elliot."

**~Creativemind36**


	19. Chapter 18

**3 more chapters left, technically two plus an epilogue. **

** marcallie oops. I could never tell the difference between the two. Thanks for telling me that! Also don't apologize for telling me I did something wrong, I will take some criticism from my reviewers to make my stories better.**

** YourDarkestHours Aw thank you! Your review made me smile so much.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means so much to me and I hope you guys read more of my stories in the near future. **

**I don't own Criminal Minds. **

_Hannah's POV:_

I didn't even realize someone was standing behind me until they grabbed me and forced me into an empty classroom.

I tried to shout in protest but they put a hand over my mouth to stop me from calling out to Spencer.

I tried to see the person but they'd blocked me every chance I got to look at them. They forced me on the ground and put duck tape on my eyes and mouth so I couldn't see my way out of the room, they then shoved me into a desk.

A muffled cry escape me as I hit the desk then the floor. He'd also managed to tape my hands together. I crawled around trying to find the exit without getting my attackers attention.

Before I could get near the door he/she grabbed me again and ripped the tape off my hands and my eyes.

My eyes widened in fear when I saw it was Elliot.

"Well now that I have you alone I can do what I've wanted to do this whole time." He tells me. I begin to panic because I knew he'd make sure I suffer for what I 'did' to him.

"Now lets go some place quieter hm? Some place where no one can hear you scream." He tells me a glint in his eyes. He smiles evilly at me.

He grabs me by my hair and drags me out of the classroom.

I watch horrified as Spencer runs in the opposite direction holding a rifle and what appeared to be a piece of paper. I tried to shout to get his attention or fight Elliot off but it was no use. I couldn't fight off Elliot or get Spencer's attention.

I sighed in defeat, I'd have to try and fight him off later. Elliot drags me down onto the main floor then the basement. I then remember something about the basement I learned earlier in the day.

_"I do trust you it's just the fact that there's no place to hide in the basement." I explained as we stopped in front of a door. She pulls out a key and smiles at me._

_"Au contre." She grinned as she opened the door. I resisted the urge to let my mouth fall open when the door opened._

_It was the room with the A.C, and other machines that are loud._

I whimper as he drags me to the room where Julie and I hid in hour two and three. No one would find me, no one would hear me scream it was over.

All over.

I'd never see my mother or sister again, I'd never see Spencer again he'd think it was his fault for not watching me, I'd never see Jennie again she'd be ridden with guilt for leaving me alone in here, and I'd never get the other students out of here alive.

Elliot forces me on the ground and my fear escalates to pure terror. He's on top of me and he's holding a knife.

"Now that we're alone. I can take my time with you." He tells me running a very sharp knife across my cheek.

He pins my arms and legs down so there's no chance I'll be able to fight back. He puts his knife to my arm.

"I think that maybe I should write a personal message in your arm, something that would remind your family of what you had to go through on this day. Something special something meaningful." He tells me. "Oh, and I want to hear you scream and beg for your life when I do this."

He rips the tape off my mouth and I yelp in pain.

"Oh? You think that's bad? Just wait." He tells me.

"You'll never get away with this! You don't know where everyone else is they'll escape and you'll be caught!" I shout at him.

"I know they're going to the roof. I'll find them eventually." He tells me.

Suddenly the knife is digging into my left arm, I scream in pain. I wish I didn't but I did. I gave him the satisfaction of hearing me cry and scream for him to stop but he's a psycho.

He wouldn't stop if I offered him a million dollars.

When he's done with my arm I glance at it and I almost pass out from the amount of blood I see on my arm. Elliot wipes the blood away and my eyes widen when I see what he wrote in my arm.

'_**It'll always be your fault.' **_Is in tiny letters on my arm and I know what he's referring to right away. I tear up when I realize that's going to be on my upper arm forever.

"Now let's do the next arm." Elliot says. "What should I write this time Hannah?" He asks me.

"How about my name in big letters hm? That way you will always have something to remember me by." He tells me smiling.

I feel like crying but I had to stay strong and pray that someone was going to save me.

Suddenly out of no where my prayers are answered when the door is opened and Elliot is knocked off of me by none other then Dr. Spencer Reid.

"Hannah!" Spencer shouts as he helps me up. Elliot makes a move to grab me again and Spencer hits him with the rifle again.

"I-I didn't think you'd find me." I cry as I grab his hand. He helps me up and we run out of the room.

"H-How did you find me?" I ask him trying not to look at my left arm.

"I profiled him Hannah, I'm just glad I figured out where he'd take you in time." He admits to me. "Now let's go get the others and get the hell out of here."

We run upstairs and we don't look back.

**Yay! Spencer saves Hannah! Did you guys really think I'd kill her off? She is my main character after all.**

**~Creativemind36**


	20. Chapter 19

**2 chapters left! O_O**

** Don't Need Wings To Fly I'm from Canada! 27 degrees is hot up here. **

**Warning there is some swearing in this chapter.**

**Never have I ever owned Criminal Minds. **

_Hannah's POV:_

I've never run as fast as I can, ignoring the pain in my arm as I sprint towards the second floor of the school. I can't wait to get out of here.

"Let's go get everyone first." Spencer tells me.

I nod my head in agreement as we make our way to the washroom. I knock on the door when we get there, I don't want Elliot to catch us.

"It's Hannah! Open up we're getting out of here!" I shout.

Julie flings open the door and stares at me wide eyed. "You got the key?" She asks stunned.

"Yes! Now let's go before Elliot catches up with us." I tell her.

"What? Catches up with us?" She asks me.

"No time to explain let's go!" I say to her.

We rush over to the door to the roof and I fling it open after Spencer unlocks it.

We rush up the steps I practically take two steps at a time trying to get to the one thing that is going to lead us to our freedom.

I open the door on the top of the steps and I feel like smiling when the sun hits my face everyone comes out onto the roof and everyone's smiling and talking about how they didn't think they'd get here.

"Well well, did you really think I'd let you leave that easily?" Everyone freezes and looks at Elliot he's holding a pistol and a rifle is slung over his shoulder. He then opens fire on us.

Everyone starts screaming and I grab onto Julie and hit the pavement hoping we don't get hit. Suddenly I don't hear gun fire anymore.

"Run!" I hear Spencer shout. I look over at him and I see Spencer's fighting off Elliot. I grab Julie's arm and we both get up.

"Go, find the area where the matt's are and jump." I tell her.

"Wait but Hannah-" She protests.

"Trust me." I tell her mimicking what she told me earlier.

She looks at me quickly and runs off with a few other people towards one part of the roof.

I look over at Spencer trying to think of something I could do when suddenly I hear Julie call out to me.

"Hannah! The matt's are over here!"

Then things seem to go in slow motion I hear the crack of a gun going off then I see a red spot appear on Julie's white blouse.

My eyes widen in horror as I watch her fall backwards off the roof.

"Julie!" I shout as I run over to the side of the roof. I look down and I see she's landed on one of the matt's thankfully, but she was shot in her stomach.

"Someone help her!" I shout. I watch as a few medic's run over to her and lift her on a stretcher.

I breathe a sigh of relief then I look over at Spencer again I see him shoot me a apologetic look and I realize Spencer must have accidentally let Elliot shoot Julie.

I cast him one last fleeting glance before I attempt to jump. I hear Spencer shout something at me but I couldn't hear it.

I turn around to hear if he'd shout it again when I suddenly feel a searing pain in my shoulder.

Now I know what he was saying.

"_Hannah! Look out!"_

I look at my right shoulder and I see a red spot growing on my shoulder. I start breathing heavily and I look at Spencer to confirm what just happened. His eyes are wide and Elliot has a triumphant look on his face. I slowly sit on the ground holding my shoulder tears stinging my eyes.

As Jennie would say, this hurts like a bitch.

I watch as Spencer gets the upper hand on Elliot as he pushes him to the ground. Spencer runs over to me and helps me up.

"It's going to be okay Hannah." He tells me.

"…Kay." I tell him.

He helps me towards the edge of the roof and we jump off and land on the matt.

I see a bunch of FBI agents run over to Spencer, a blonde girl is checking him to see if he got shot, and a very serious looking man is helping me onto a stretcher.

"This isn't over!" I hear someone shout. We all look up and I see Elliot holding the rifle I saw earlier.

He raises his gun and I start to feel sick as he points it at me. In a fit of adrenaline I somehow manage to doge most of sea of bullets fired at me, one hits my leg. I cry out in pain and the serious agent raises his gun and shoots Elliot.

"I need a medic!" The guy shouts.

I'm re-lifted onto the stretcher and I feel relief finally wash over me.

"It's a clean shot on both wounds she'll be okay." I hear one medic say.

I'm lifted on the ambulance and I see Julie lying on a stretcher next to me. She looks at me and smiles.

"I'll be okay, it missed my stomach and hit my hip." She tells me.

"Good." I tell her. "That's really good." Then I start sobbing.

"Don't cry Hannah we're out n-now…" Julie says to me.

"I-I know I should be happy but so many people d-died!"

"Hannah!" I hear someone cry. I look up.

"Mom?" I ask as my mother comes into view.

"Oh my gosh! What'd he do to you?" She yells as she climbs into the ambulance.

"Um, miss? Your not allowed in here." The medic says.

"I'm her mother!" She shouts at him, my mother can be terrifying when she wants to be. So needless to say they let her stay with me.

"Mom…" I sob as I look at her.

"It's going to be okay sweetie." She tells me as she pushes some stray hair off my face.

I smile at her, maybe she's right.

**Next one is the last chapter. (Sobs.) **

**~Creativemind36. **


	21. Chapter 20

**The last chapter. I can't believe I actually finished this, I thought that when I posted the prologue two months ago that I'd never finish this story.**

**But here I am, finally posting this after a few days of writers block. (Nice time to get it eh?) I didn't want you guys to have to wait too long for this, but then my internet crashed during my few days of writers block so when I finally finished the chapter I couldn't post it.**

**So anyways that's why this wasn't out like the day after the last one like usual.**

**But thankfully for you guys, you get the epilogue after this, and a surprise at the end of the chapter…( Don't kill me.)**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. Now enough of this author's note let's get to the story!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_Hannah's POV:_

The service was quiet besides the sobbing of many of the family members of the lost teenagers of the Harrison High shooting. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to come, it hurt too much to even think about what happened that day.

8 people not including Spencer and I survived the shooting. 13 left the building and made it to the roof but only 8 came out alive. Elliot survived and he's in jail now, he won't hurt anyone else now. But the damage is already done, 10 people out of 32 survived but they'll carry the weight of what happened on there shoulders forever. Including me.

I re-focus my attention on the minister, he's talking about how precious life is, but I'm not really listening to him. I'm staring at the giant plaque of names in front of me.

_This plaque is in memory of…_

My eyes scan the list of names and my eyes start watering up as they travel down the list stopping at the last one.

_Victor Zachary. _

I smile slightly when I see it. Even though he was one of the shooters I begged the people who made the plaque to put his name on it, when asked why I just stated.

"_He was a victim just like the rest of us!" _

I'm happy they put his name on it. That way everyone will know he wasn't a bad guy. He was only in there because he wanted to protect us.

The service ends and I stand up with the help of my mother and sister. They haven't let me out of there sight since I got home from the hospital. Lexie hands me the cane I have to use until my leg heals. My right arm is in a sling for a bit and my left shoulder will scar.

I'll have Elliot's message forever craved in my shoulder.

I walk slowly towards the exit with my mother and sister on either side of me. I stop in my tracks when I see Jennie standing near the exit talking to her parents. She looks at me and her gaze grows cold. I kept true to my promise to Patrick and I told Jennie what happened when he died. She snapped at me and blamed me for what happened, I honestly don't blame her. I blame myself every day for what happened in there.

I continue on my walk out of the church, I clutch some Kleenex with my good arm and I wipe my eyes with it. I haven't stopped crying since I entered the church and sat down an hour ago.

"Hannah!" I hear someone shout. My head whips around so I can see who it is. I almost don't believe what I'm seeing.

It's Spencer.

My eyes widen in shock. I haven't seen him since I was first in the hospital two weeks ago, he must have come to the service.

"Uh…Hi!" I say to him as I slowly make my way over to him. My mother is talking to one of the parents, and my sister is helping me walk over to him.

He meets me halfway and he surprises me by hugging me. I hug him back with my left arm. I pull away from him and I for once I don't have to force a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I came to pay my respects and I came to see how your doing." He tells me.

"Did your team come?" I ask him looking around for them, I met them when I was in the hospital. Turns out the serious agents name is Aaron Hotchner, I find the name suits him.

"No, they're back at the BAU doing paperwork." He explains. "I finished mine quickly so that I could come."

I also learned that Spencer can read 20000 words per minute and has an eidetic memory.

I nod my head in understanding.

Spencer's cell phone suddenly goes off.

"Oh shoot." He looks at it quickly scanning whatever he just received . "I'm so sorry Hannah but my team has a case and I have to leave." He explains to me.

"It's fine good luck on the case." I tell him, I go to turn around to find my sister when Spencer grabs my arm.

"W-Wait!" He says. I turn to watch as he grabs something out of his coat pocket and hands it too me. "Here's my number call me if you ever need to talk to someone about what happened to you."

I take the card from him and look at it. When I look up again to thank him I notice he's already started walking away.

I smile to myself as I watch Spencer's retreating form, I tuck the card in my pants pocket and I make my way over to my mother whose talking to Julie's parents. Julie looks at me with tears in her eyes. I grab her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's going to be okay." I whisper to her.

"How do you know?" She whispers back a slight crack in her voice.

I look at Spencer again as he gets in an SUV. "I just do." I tell her.

Maybe this school shooting didn't ruin my life entirely.

**Okay you get the epilogue after this, I feel sad now that I'm posting this final chapter, I wasn't sure how I'd play this chapter out and I'm satisfied with the results. **

**And the surprise is that there's going to be a sequel! Please don't kill me. **

**The title of the sequel will be in the epilogue which will be coming out in a bit.**

**Thank you guys for R&Ring!**

**~Creativemind36**


	22. Epilogue

**The epilogue! I gave my speech in the last chapter so I'm just going to get to the story right away this time.**

**Warning this is short.**

**This chapter is in no one's POV. **

…**Hey guys, I don't own Criminal Minds.**

The girl walks towards the cemetery with a slight limp and an arm in a sling. She approaches a grave and sets some daises down she looks at the grave with tears in her eyes before approaching another one, she sets more daisies down. She looks at the grave suddenly realizing she doesn't know what to say or do when visiting the deceased in a cemetery.

So she starts with something simple to get the ball rolling.

"Hi Victor." She says tears sliding down her face.

The smart FBI agent glances at some paperwork his mind not totally focused on them, he finds himself thinking of recent events and how each survivor is coping after the shooting.

He suddenly finds his mind wandering to the girl who went to the cemetery.

The girl with the big blue eyes and brown hair.

The once popular blonde wants something to take away the pain. The pain of the shooting, the pain of her parents tip toeing around her afraid their once strong daughter will break into pieces.

She barely acknowledges her parents when they say goodbye to her when they leave to go to yet another party.

Her gaze wanders to her parents liquor cabinet, she reaches to open it then stops.

No, she's stronger then this. Much stronger, so instead she calls someone who went through the same events, someone she knows she can talk to without feeling judged.

She calls the brunette on the smart FBI agent's mind.

The man paces in his cell, conducting a plan. A greater bigger plan then before, he's positive this time he won't fail.

This time he'll succeed in getting his revenge on the brunette and the smart FBI agent.

He'll make them wish they died the first time.

They'll see.

**Here's the next title: 'The Second Hunt' **

…**Don't hurt me please. This has been planned for awhile. **

**Until next time!**

**~Creativemind36 signing off on this fic for the last time.**


End file.
